Fanfiction
by Roses of Sharon
Summary: When Inuyasha catches Kagome reading fanfiction in her time, what will he think – especially once he finishes reading it? InuKago


Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha. _That belongs to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Corporations.

Summary: When Inuyasha catches Kagome reading fanfiction in her time, what will he think – especially once he finishes reading it?

Fanfiction: A One-Shot

Inuyasha peeked into the window of Kagome's room. The girl in question sat in front of a computer, reading furiously. She may have heard something, for she glanced around furtively. Inuyasha ducked. When he looked back up, she was back to staring at the computer, her eyes roving back and forth as she frantically scrolled down. As her eyes hit a line on the monitor, she squealed and jumped up, dancing about the room.

Inuyasha decided to make his existence known. "Oi, wench, what do you think your doing?" Kagome stopped her little jig, looking slightly nervous. "Oh, hi, Inuyasha! I'm, er, reading fanfiction! On us. Have you ever…? Inuyasha nodded, looking disgusted, "Why would you want to read _that_?" Kagome blushed, "Well, there's some really good stuff in there!" Inuyasha snorted, and Kagome, guessing what he was thinking, looked sympathetic. "You read one of _those _didn't you?" Inuyasha looked away, nodding. "Who was in it," Kagome wanted to know. "Kouga. And me."

Kagome winced in sympathy. "Well," she replied, "erm, the story that I'm reading doesn't have yaoi!" Inuyasha looked at her briefly before moving to the screen. "Oh, yeah. What were you reading?" Kagome fluttered her hands nervously. "Well, nothing much, you see, um, it just, erm, made me, you know, happy?"

Kagome had accidentally nudged the mouse while jumping up, and Inuyasha was rather appalled as he read the scene that had apparently made Kagome so happy. "Kikyou was shot with an arrow and fell, as her body disintegrated into dust." He shot up, glaring at the school girl. "_This _is what made you so happy?" Kagome's innocent smile faltered as she looked at the screen. She blushed, "No… it's.. it's what happens later." Looking at her a moment, he decided to take her word for it.

He kept reading, skimming as quickly as he could. The silver-haired hanyou nearly bypassed a scene nearly fifty pages later before the words were processed. "Kagome collapsed, writhing, as Naraku's tentacle pierced her frail body." Inuyasha felt his heart squeeze. As he read through the events, which meticulously detailed Kagome's pain and imminent death, he had to keep glancing at the girl behind him to make sure she was still there.

Finally, he got to the last page. "Inuyasha raced across the blood-littered field. Finally, he came to the time-traveling miko, who's lifeblood was spilling sluggishly from her wounds. He fell beside her, crying for only the third time in his life. He carefully gathered the moaning girl in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, 'You came…' A trembling hand lifted up to caress his cheek, 'Inuyasha… love…' Her hand slumped down, and her head lolled backwards as her soul left her.

"Inuyasha shook her, shaking. 'Kagome… No! No! Kagome! You promised! You said you wouldn't leave me!' He hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her neck. 'Kagome… I love you…" He threw back his head, howling."

Inuyasha stopped reading and looked at Kagome, who was blushing and fidgeting on her bed. She dared a glance at Inuyasha, who's face was unreadable. "Inuyasha?" His eyes met hers, "You're _happy _about my pain?" Kagome gaped at him. "Excuse me? I'm the one who just died!"

He glared at her, and she floundered. "Well, its, erm…" Her voice trailed off, but his glare only worsened. She fidgeted. He glared. It's amazing what a simple, wordless, glare can do. Under pressure, Kagome finally snapped. "Fine! It's the only way something like that will ever happen, okay? Maybe I _do _like reading about your pain – because that's the only time you act sweet! Maybe I _do _love you – but you don't love me! So it all doesn't matter! You can go do whatever you want with dear, dear Kikyou and I'll be left all alone with stories of how much you _loved me_!"

Inuyasha was cowering as the girl ranted at him, and trying not to show it. Her words hit him. "Wait… could you… could you say that again?" Kagome stopped, glaring at the cowering puppy. "I'll be left alone?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No. After that."

She blushed. "I love you." He nodded, "I… I… Me, too, Kagome." She gasped, eyes lighting up. Sure, he hadn't really said it, but what he _did _say was good enough. Maybe someday, he would come up with the courage. Kagome smiled, tears gathering.

Their lips met.


End file.
